Who We Were
by Helpless Creation
Summary: "Bella.." Her name fell from my lips in disbelief as I gazed upon the woman I hadn't seen in almost 50 years. She looked up and caught my eye. I blinked. She was gone... Bellice.
1. She Will Be Mine

**Who We Were**

"_Alice..?" I mumbled as I made my ascent towards awareness. Those eyes swimming above me are unmistakable even in my hazy state. She looked... stricken. Like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar._

"_Alice." I said a bit firmer. I tried blinking away the sleep in my eyes. When they reopened, she had vanished._

"_Alice!"_

I sat bolt upright and quickly scanned my bedroom.

Everything appeared to be the same. My desk was in its usual disarray, with clothes randomly strewn across the chair and on the floor next to it. I looked over to my closet. The door was slightly ajar.

_I always close the closet door before bed._

I threw my covers off and stood up from my bed. As I slowly made my way towards the closet my eyes wandered to the window. It was open as usual. The soft morning breeze giving my curtains a ghostly appearance. My eyes snapped back to the closet I was steadily approaching. I reached my arm out towards the door and pulled to reveal…

My closet.

With just my clothes.

No supernatural beings in sight.

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"Get a grip, Bella." I breathed out.

_But that dream was so realistic. Those soft amber eyes.. I could've sworn she was here. I could almost touch her, almost feel the chilly air that constantly surrounds her._

I'm losing it.

I sighed and looked at the clock on my bedside table. I had a few hours until I had to meet Jake. I forcefully closed the closet door. Only to sheepishly open it again to get my clothes for the day.

Jake won't be happy that I'm having dreams about them again.

_Jake doesn't have to know._

But I'm terrible at lying.

_It's not lying.. Just omitting some things._

Sure, sure.

_And you should really stop talking to yourself like this._

"Sure, sure.." I mumbled as I made my way to the restroom.

CPOV

One mistake.

One mistake could have ended everything even before it started.

I hovered too close to her for a second too long. Mesmerized by her deep chocolate eyes as they fluttered open while she slowly drifted towards consciousness.

_So exquisite.._

I almost sank my teeth in her right then. But I know I must wait. Soon I will be able to make my move.

_Soon she will be mine._

Yet she mistook me for that insufferable little pixie.

_Alice!_

She still calls for her in her sleep. I know she still thinks of her. Every day she has that look of longing. Even when she's with the mutt.

_Not for long._

Yes. Soon when she thinks of that name it will be in hate. She will hate all the Cullens for leaving her. And she will look to me for comfort, for love. Which I will happily give.

_She will be mine…_

**A/N: *Phew* That one was a doozy to finally belt out. I've had the outline for this planned for at least 2 years. I finally got the push to actually sit and write it =P**

**Anywhos. I hope you enjoy this chapter and those to come.**

**P.S. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**P.P.S. Peace out chaps! ^-^ **


	2. When You Left

**A/N: EEEEEEEEEEP! ^-^ Okay so now that's out of my system… Thanks a bazillion to those that reviewed and put me on their favs or alerts. I was kind of apprehensive about putting this on here but thanks to you guys that apprehension has been flushed out =P.**

**Now onto business forreals. "C" will be officially revealed in chapters to come don't worry. Oh and some things about this particular person might not exactly be canon but that's okay cause it's my story and I'll change it if I want to(; **

**Disclaimer:**** I own the plot line. That's it. Nothing else. How lame is that? One of these days I'll think of a disclaimer to blow your minds. Until then…**

**Onwards and upwards! Enjoy^-^**

**When You Left**

_Tick, tick, tick, tick._

I glanced at the clock. It read 2:34.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

I looked at my hand whose fingers were repetitively tapping a hypnotic beat on the kitchen table.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

I stared at my foot. The thumping noise a result of my leg's inability to keep still.

The reason for my overanalyzing of mundane noises:

Jacob Black.

The damn dog was late. Two hours and thirty-four minutes late to be exact. I knew he liked to sleep in on Saturdays but this is ridiculous. It's moments like this that I wish my baby hadn't died on me. The poor truck died out on my way to Jake's house last week and it's still over there being mended.

_Where the hell is that kid?_

I let out a frustrated groan. I swear I'm the only responsible being in a thirty mile radius and I willingly used to hang out with vampires.

_Used to… _

Those words resonate in my head accompanying the familiar pang in my chest. It's been ten months. _Ten whole months _since she- I mean they all left and yet the pang is still there whenever I think of them. It's always there prepared to strike when I feel an exceptionally cold breeze, or when I see a cat with honey colored eyes, or even when I stub my toe on the marble lion outside Angela's house. Jake ebbed the pain a bit but it's not even remotely close to going away.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I can't be mad at Jake for being late. I should thank him for putting me back together and sticking with me these past months. He's the reason I wasn't a vegetable for months on end...

_Ten months ago..._

_Ding dong._

"_Please, please go away whoever you are..." I whispered to myself. I was curled up on the couch, too weak to make it to my room._

_They left… all of them just... gone. She didn't even say goodbye…_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"_Come on, Bella! I know you're in there! Charlie told me to check on you while he was at work. He said you were… sick... or something. Just let me in I'm not worried about catching whatever bug you have," said the intruder so keen on interrupting my pity party._

_Jacob… go away..._

"_Bella? Are you in there?"_

_Silence._

"_Bells?"_

_I mustered up whatever I had left in me, whatever they hadn't taken with them..._

"_JACOB, _GOAWAY_!" I cried. My voice sounded hoarse from lack of use._

_Pause._

"_I'm coming in." Jacob said seconds before the door opened and revealed a more muscular and taller version of the Jacob Black I knew._

_Jacob walked over to my huddled and pathetic form on the couch. He set the spare key down on the coffee table before sitting on it himself right in front of me. He stared at me with intense concern._

"_What happened to you, Bells?" he asked softly._

_I looked up at him with hollow eyes. Immediately he was at my side, wrapping me up in his surprisingly warm and strong arms._

"_He broke up with you didn't he?" he whispered into my hair._

_I hadn't even thought of Edward since he left me in the forest. All I kept thinking was how she left without saying goodbye. My personal stylist. My shoulder to cry on. My Ice cold pillow when Edward was gone. My best friend. My Alice…_

_I couldn't hold it in anymore._

_I cried for the first time since stumbling out of the forest and on to this couch._

_I cried for my lost family._

_I cried for my broken relationship._

_I cried for the loss of my best friend._

_I cried for the gaping hole in my chest._

_I cried until the sobs faded with me into a fitful slumber..._

_I woke up with unfamiliar warm arms around me. I was used to arctic like temperatures surrounding me, not tropical. Then I realized that I won't be waking up with cold marble arms around me any longer._

_And here come the sobs I thought I'd gotten rid of last night…_

"_I thought you used up all the tears in the Olympic Peninsula yesterday," said a low groggy voice._

_I immediately jumped up and off the couch, startled and a bit embarrassed that I was using this person as a pillow._

"_Whoa, Bella. I know it's been a while since we've had a sleepover but don't worry, I don't bite," Jacob said with a wolfish grin and a wink._

_I could feel the blush coming on full force and hurried to the kitchen to hide it._

"_Sorry about last night Jacob. Some... um... heavy stuff happened yesterday," I mumbled as I started a pot of coffee._

"_The Cullens left, didn't they?" Jacob said._

_I spun around a regarded Jacob, who was now approaching me, with a wary eye. How much did he know about the Cullens?_

_He subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. "You kinda talk in your sleep, Bells," he continued sheepishly._

_I instantly relaxed then tensed up again._

"_What exactly did I say?" I asked with a slight frown._

"_You mumbled the word 'Cullens' a few times then you kept repeating, 'She's gone, she's gone', over and over again," he replied quickly._

_Alice…_

"_I for one understand why you're not dreaming about that douche Edward. He didn't deserve you," Jacob mumbled almost to himself._

_That made me pause. Why wasn't I dreaming of Edward? Instead I was dreaming of his sister. And why is Alice leaving making a bigger impact on me than Edward, my boy- ex-boyfriend?_

"_So, Bella. What're we gonna do today?" Jacob asked me, his face reminding me of a dog wanting to go for a walk._

_I sighed. All I really wanted to do was curl up on my bed and wallow in self pity. I told him as such, minus the wallowing in self pity._

"_And that's why we have to go out today! I can't have you moping around. Besides, this is still your birthday month and I haven't officially given you a present yet."_

_My birthday._

_The very same one that started this mess._

"_Jacob we haven't hung out since we were kids. I don't even know what hanging out means to you anymore. It used to mean making mud pies all day long. Who knows what kind of crazy shenanigans you get into nowadays," I rambled._

"_That just means we have to start hanging out again," he chuckled. "I'm gonna go home to shower and when I come back you're gonna be ready and we're gonna have the time of our lives, kay Bells?"_

"_Jacob," I sighed exasperatedly._

"_And I'm not taking no for an answer," he called over his shoulder as he made his way towards the front of the house._

_I found myself smiling as he went out the door. And I hadn't felt my heart hurt the whole time I was talking to him._

_End of Flashback_

Even though it still hurts, Jake kept me from plummeting into the hell I know I could have. We spent almost every day of the last ten months together. The only hiccup being when he first changed and couldn't tell me about it. Man was that annoying.

And now he's late.

When I get a hold of that dog I swear I'm gonna wring his neck for making me wait this lo-

_Ding dong._

Finally…

"Jacob Black you better have a reason for making me wait almost 3 hours," I called as I made my way to the door knowing full well he could hear me.

I opened the door and froze.

"Sorry. Jacob couldn't make it. He asked me to come get you instead."

Her voice was smooth. Almost like velvet.

Her eyes, the color of honey.

Her skin, white as snow and smooth as marble.

_Alice…_

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was almost entirely a flashback but it had to be done. I promise we'll actually get somewhere next chapter (;**

**Thanks again to everyone taking an interest in this story! REVIEW if you dare... MUAHAHA*cough*(okay... so I won't be doing that again.) **


End file.
